I Love you!
by LuisaLane
Summary: A pesar de la distancia,siempre estaremos juntos y sin importar lo que digan de nosotros, venceremos los obstaculos..."porque el amor siempre será lo más hermoso del mundo"-Este Fic participa del reto de aperturaˆˆMi pareja perfectaˆˆdel foroˆˆSol de Medianocheˆˆ-


_**Hola a todos los fans de la saga **__Crepúsculo__**, aquí les traigo este segundo **__oneshot__**: (les recomiendo primero que lean:**__"I love my mom!" __**antes de leer esta, ya que es una pequeña continuación) **_

*Disclaimer: **La saga **Crepúsculo** es propiedad de **STEPHENIE MEYER**, al igual que sus personajes...la historia SI es mía y me hago responsable de lo que pase en ella...**

*AVISO: **Este FIC participa del reto de apertura **_"Mi pareja perfecta" _**del foro: **_**_**__SOL DE MEDIANOCHE__**_**_

_**Sin más que decir, ¡A LEER!**_

* * *

I Love you!:

_{"A thousand years"-__ Christina Perri__"-}_

_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
__But watching you stand alone…_

Después de recibir esa carta que le había escrito Renesmee por el día de las madres, Bella Cullen no evito ponerse más contenta de lo que ya estaba, el viento hacia soplar su larga y castaña cabellera, mientras unas cuantas gotas de agua cristalizadas recorrían su blanca piel, por otro lado, Edward no dejo de sonreír ni por un segundo al ver a su amada esposa llorar, verla así lo conmovía, estaba tan impaciente para que llegara el día del padre y celebrarlo en familia. Con sus padres y hermanos adoptivos, su amada esposa, su bella hija y unos cuantos amigos cercanos.

Por otro lado, Nessie se fue a unas islas que quedan cerca a la Costa del Caribe con unos amigos de un campamento, obviamente con el permiso de sus padres, con la condición de portarse bien durante el viaje porque si desobedecería, ya no la dejarían salir con sus amigos NUNCA MAS… tan solo le dieron permiso de estar en esas islas por una semana, la niña (quien ya actuaba como toda una adolescente) acepto la condición (a regañadientes, pero acepto...)

La casa se encontraba algo... ¿silenciosa?, ¡claro! la pequeña Nessie no estaba jugando en el columpio o en la casita del árbol, en la enorme mansión con ese bello jardín, rodeado d hermosas petunias, se encontraban Ed y Bells, solo ellos dos.

Era de noche y ambos estaban acostados en la cama abrazados con una enorme pasión y ternura; después de unos minutos, les cogió el sueño…

…_All of my doubt__  
__Suddenly goes away somehow__  
__One step closer__  
__I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years…_

**{A la mañana siguiente...}**

**-Bella: **Edward, mi amor despierta...

**-Edward: **Ahhh... ¿Qué hora es? (dijo mientras bosteza)

**-Bella: **7:30

**-Edward: **¡¿QUE?! Las 7:30, ¿Por qué no me levantaste temprano mi amor?, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE

**-Bella: **¿perdón?no me eches a mí la culpa, nos cogió el sueño a medianoche, ¿lo olvidas?

**-Edward: **Si tienes razón, discúlpame, pero sabes que hoy me van a entrevistar los Vulturi y… la verdad estoy de los nervios.

Isabella no dijo palabra alguna, todo lo que hizo fue abrazar a su querido esposo, Edward se sentía fuerte estando a su lado, sentía el calor (en este caso, el frio) reposando sobre su piel pálida, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para estar tranquilo, un abrazo.

**-Edward: **Bella, yo…

**-Bella: **Ya se, debes irte ¿no?

**-Edward: **(asiente y luego le da un beso a Bells en la frente)… Te amo.

**-Bella:** También yo y… mucho.

Edward cogió su portapapeles y salió de la casa, con su esmoquin negro y su corbata color azul, lo hacían ver elegante, la razón por ir vestido así era por una entrevista de trabajo que Aro le había ofrecido hace meses, si le iba bien, lo contratarían como "guardián" (entrenador de neófitos) con la ayuda de su hermano Jasper.

Bella se quedo sola en casa, llamo a sus amigos, incluyendo a Alice, pero todos estaban ocupados con los deberes de la Universidad y la vidente se encontraba en el hospital (nada grave, solo la prueba de embarazo)…Para no atarse de aburrimiento, se fue al estudio y…

**-Bella:** ¿Renesmee?

**-Nessie:** Hola mami.

**-Bella:** Hola princesa, ¿Cómo va el campamento?

**-Nessie:** B-Bien (se le oía nerviosa)

**-Bella:** Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan ¿Qué hiciste ahora jovencita?

**-Nessie:** Nada, solo una pequeña broma… no fue nada grave, créeme.

**-Bella:** bueno, solo por esta vez te la paso, si lo vuelves a hacer…

**-Nessie:** Ya entendí mamá, oye ¿y papá?

**-Bella:** ¿Adivina?

**-Nessie:** Fue con el tío Jasper a la entrevista de Aro… (Escucha que alguien la llama)…debo irme, mándale mis saludos a papá.

**-Bella:** Claro que si mi princesa, cuítate, te quiero.

**-Nessie:** Y yo a ti mamá. (Ambas cuelgan)…

* * *

_**{Mientras tanto...}_Con ED_**_

_…I'll love you for a thousand more__  
__Time stands still__  
__Beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave…I will not let anything Take away__  
__But standing in front of me__  
__Every breath, every hour has come to this__  
__One step closer__…_

**-Aro:** Muy bien Sr. Edward Cullen ¿cree que tiene las agallas necesarias para ser un "guardián"? (dice con algo de odio)

**-Edward:** Si señor, sé que no tengo mucha experiencia con los neófitos como si lo es Jasper, pero el va a ayudarme a ser el primer y mejor guardián que se haya visto.

**-Aro:** Eso…espero Cullen… acércate (Edward hizo caso y se le acerco, con un poco de nerviosismo)… veo, que amas demasiado a tu familia (dijo mientras usaba su don)

**-Edward:** Bella y Renesmee son mi vida, y... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

**-Aro:** Simplemente curiosidad, bien, ya puedes irte.

Edward no dice nada, solo hace una reverencia y se marcha silenciosamente hacia la salida, mientras caminaba… miles de cosas invadían su cabeza.

_-"Isabella Cullen, desde que te conocí has sido lo mejor que hasta el momento me ha pasado, siempre fuiste cálida para mi modo de ver y pensar; si lloro me sacas una sonrisa, si me siento solo, me abrazas y sentimos el calor helado de nuestros cuerpos, el día en que nos entregamos uno al otro, siempre lo diré, ha sido lo MAS MARAVILOSO de mi vida entera. Mi pequeña Renesmee, tu siempre tan lista, valiente y hermosa como tu madre, mi amor, jamás te has rendido ante la adversidad, te caes y en unos pocos segundos ya estas de pie, comenzando de nuevo… yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen prometo… juro que las voy a proteger pase lo que pase, así me cueste la vida, son lo más importante que tengo en este mundo y juntos saldremos adelante... las amo con toda mi alma"-…_

* * *

_**_De vuelta con BELLS_**_

…_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years…_

La chica se encontraba recostada en su cama, quería tomar una siesta y por más que cerraba los ojos y daba vueltas, el sueño no la atrapaba, sol se puso a pensar en una cosa.

_-"Amor mío, siempre supe que serias el hombre que estaría a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, me siento vacía cuando no estás y eso a veces me dan tantas ganas de llorar, pero cuando te veo a mi lado, abrazándome y llenando mis labios y mi cuello de tus tiernos y apasionantes besos, me siento cómoda y fuerte. Nessie mi princesa, no olvidare el día en que me demostraste que me amas, yo también… los amo con todo mi corazón, ambos son mi fuerza…Yo, Isabela Marie Cullen Swan, prometo que siempre estaré con ustedes en los momentos más difíciles y no me dejare caer, porque somos una familia de valientes… los amo"-_

Su amor por Edward y Nessie… ese amor que sentía siempre será fuerte y romperá muchas barreras.

_**{Por la tarde…}**__  
_

Edward lego a la casa, se quito los zapatos para no hacer ruido, se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar vio a Bella profundamente dormida, abrazada a su almohada, fue un obsequio que el mismo le había regalado justo antes de la boda.

_**(…)Flashback (…)**_

**-Bella:** ¡Una almohada! ¿Para mí?

**-Edward:** Es el mejor regalo que puedo darte Bella… cada vez que te sientas sola o deprimida y ves que no me tienes presente, pues.. Abrázala, será como si estuvieras conmigo.

**-Bella:** (lo abraza) GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS…

**-Edward:** No hay de que mi Bella, te amo mucho.

**-Bella:** También te amo mi Edward…

_**(…) Fin Flashback (…)**_

Edward se acerco y tapo a Bella con suma delicadeza, haciendo el menor ruido posible… todo fue en vano, la castaña entreabrió los ojos y sintió una mano tocándole el hombro.

**-Bella: **¿E…Edward? ¿Eres tú, mi amor?

**-Edward: **Shh… trata de dormir, veo que estas muy cansada.

**-Bella: **Bueno, oye, ¿Qué tal la entrevista?

**-Edward: **Al decir verdad, Aro me estaba viendo de una manera desafiante pero… dijo que debía tener las "agallas" para cumplir con el trabajo de guardián… se podría decir que lo he conseguido.

**-Bella:** ¡Es estupendo! Me alegra mucho por ti, ya sabía que lo lograrías.

**-Edward: **A mí también, ah por cierto, ¿algo nuevo que reportar su majestad?

**-Bella: **Os vengo a informar que su "alteza real", la princesa Nessie se está portando bien y manda saludes a sus querido padre y rey (dijo mientras hacia una venia, Edward la imito)

**-Edward:** Me alegra que Nessie esté bien.

**-Bella:** Si es verdad. Bueno, será mejor dormir, mañana será un nuevo día.

**-Edward:** Esta bien, buenas noches.

**-Bella:** Que descanses.

_.__..I'll love you for a thousand more__  
__All along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you a thousand years…_

* * *

**(Advertencia: Solo para mayores de edad, SI LO LEES SERA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD…tratare de no ser brusca)**

_..I'll love you for a thousand more__  
__One step closer__  
__One step closer…I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years…_

Bella entrecerró los ojos para poder dormir, Edward le fue besando el cuello, la castaña dejo salir un suave y sonoro gemido de placer, ambos se sentían cómodos estando cerca al otro. Los labios de Edward fueron aprisionando los de Bella, se empezaron a quitar las prendas, dejándolos solo en ropa interior, Edward volvió a adueñarse del cuello de su amada si evitar que ella gimiera de la pasión.

**-Bella: **¡Te amo Edward!

**-Edward: **¡Y yo más, Bella!

Ahí fue cuando Edward le desabrocho el sostén de Bella, dejando ver sus pechos tan suaves y bien definidos, según su modo de ver claro está, dejo de besar el cuello de Bella, para comenzar a hacerlo con sus "montañas de algodón", primero, fueron besos MUY pequeños, los cuales se volvieron apasionantes, ambos estaban que gemían del placer, mientras Edward besaba uno de sus pechos, Bella acariciaba su espalda…

… Después de unos minutos, ambos ya estaban completamente desnudos, disfrutando uno del otro, para ellos fue un momento mágico, rodeados con millares de besos y abrazos apasionantes, ya no sería tan doloroso como… la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Ambos ya estaban agotados y unas gotas de sudor recorrían sus blancas pieles…

* * *

**(Ya es seguro leer)**

…_I'll love you for a thousand more__  
__All along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more…_

…de un momento a otro les cogió el sueño, ambos estaban abrazados de una forma tierna y especial, esos se amaban con todo el amor del mundo, no les importaba para nada lo que vendría después, porque el amor siempre será lo más hermoso del mundo.

**-Edward: **_"tengo a la mujer más hermosa de todo este pequeño universo, la amare toda la eternidad"_

**-Bella: **_"Edward, mi amado Edward, siempre te he amado y este sentimiento crecerá para siempre"_

**Fin**** -casi-**

* * *

**Este fue el segundo **oneshot ** de esta increíble saga (**la verdad es mi primera vez escribiendo una escena de LEMON, por eso fue corto**), tengo en mente publicar una historia de varios capítulos y pienso hacerlo como una continuación de la entrega de dos partes **_"Amanecer"._

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
